Marvel: Telepathic Immunity
Akihiro (Daken) Daken has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone foolishly attempting to delve too deep into his head. This was presumably put into place by Romulus. This trap potentially gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It also may be able to restore lost memories, as seen in the X-Men; Original Sin storyline. Miss Sinister tried to implant false memories into him, but he abruptly regained his true memories. Daken's telepathic immunity is in no way related to Wolverine's mental blocks, which were made by his healing factor, erasing painful memories. Alisa Tager (Cipher) Cipher is also psychically invisible. It is unclear if she can render herself completely psychically invisible. Jean Grey was able to detect her, but Cyclops stated that Emma Frost was not. It's possible that Cipher was not using her powers when Jean found her, or it could be that Jean's powers of telepathy are superior to those of Emma's. Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) Psylocke has been shown to have immunity to certain psionic attacks such as mind reading, illusions, and telepathy. Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) Vulcan has proven highly resistant to attacks that are psionic in nature. The only such attack to be successful was performed by Marvel Girl after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories of Krakoa because, in most cases, he is able to use the telepath's own psionic energy to protect himself from the same. Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat) Her thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. Kevin MacTaggert (Proteus) He is invisible to telepathic scans and most detection devices. Kubark (Kid Gladiator) Kid Gladiator, like his father, is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. Lockheed Lockheed's mind is capable of resisting telepathic probes from even the most powerful telepaths. Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his stronger will and his own electromagnetic powers. Onslaught Onslaught's mind is immune to all traces of telepathy due to his armor, especially to the duplicate of Magneto's helmet, so that it is effectively impossible to manipulate or read it. However, his telepathy is capable of exiting his armor, thus allowing his psionic power to be used on other beings. Ororo Munroe (Storm) Something that was gradually gained through Storm's time with the X-Men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is fruther enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. Raven Darkholme (Mystique) Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Ruth Aldine (Blindfold) Emma Frost said that Blindfold's mind is in too much flux for her head to read. This does not necessarily mean that Blindfold would be immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic abilities that only require the telepath to broadcast their power at the target's mind, only that her mind cannot be read telepathically. However, this ability does not universally shield her from telepathic possession. Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Sabretooth became temporarily immune to telepathic manipulation after an incident where Wolverine punctured his frontal lobe. When Psylocke stabbed him with her psi-blade, it seemingly had no effect in the sense that it should have reverted him via what he called "the glow", which normally allowed his more reasonable side to take control over the animal, which failed. For at least a time afterward, he became far more difficult to locate or read telepathically, though this was shown to be a temporary resistance as both Jean Grey and Professor Xavier were able to eventually both locate, sense, and enter his mind. Wade Wilson (Deadpool) His healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable, Professor X, Emma Frost, and the Red Onslaught. Mister X was able to read Deadpool's mind, however, could not understand the chaos in it. Recently, Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under the mind control of Shadow King. But it has recently returned. Deadpool can even shrug off the Ghost Rider's penance stare. Category:Marvel Powers Category:Telepathic Immunity/Resistance